Alpha 7.0.0 1300
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 7.0.0 Build 1300 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 19.10.2017 veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich dabei um eins der größten Updates in der Geschichte von Empyrion - Galactic Survival und gleichzeitig um den 6. ganzzahligen Versionssprung während des Alpha-Zeitraums. Changelog MAIN FEATURES 1. New Planetary Terrains: * Added more realistic handmade terrains (based on heightmaps and splatmaps) * Extended terrain height to 500m. This applies for both handmade and procedural playfields * Added a simple Texture Editor to easily change textures on a heightmap planet (accessible via console cmd "terraineditor" or "te") * Better visuals for 3d map 2. New Mining Mechanic: The new heightmaps technology required to switch from voxel based mining to placing 3D objects into the ground. We introduced the Ore Scanner item (it is active when you have the drill equipped and the Ore Scanner in your inventory) to make finding the 3D objects easier when digging. Mining asteroids in planet’s orbits still use the voxel based technology. 3. Better Creative / Building Tools: * Added selection box as building tools (N window): Copy, Paste, Cut, Delete whole areas * Added possibility to replace textures and colors on whole structures. * Added possibility to color and texture large areas at once instead of block-by-block * Added possibility to save and display Blueprint parts * Added possibility to rotate block textures * Separated building and debug tools in N window * Symmetry plane can now positioned on a half block basis * Changed “Build Settings” window to toggle mode (instead of holding down "N" to keep open) * Activated Undo/Redo also for Coloring/Texturing 4. Major Texture Update for Building Blocks: * Added 45 new textures (19 Metal, 15 Concrete, 7 Alien, 4 Wood) * Added several new interchangeable textures on Page 2 for Concrete (+additional metal textures) and Wood (+additional metal & concrete textures) * Updated most of existing textures 5. Parallax Occlusion Mapping (POM) Shader for Building Blocks: With this new shader all block textures have a 3D look. 6. New Game Start and Rebalancing: 6.1 Template Balancing We felt that the game is currently very front loaded with things you can build right from the start, giving you little motivation to explore the galaxy and visit other planets. We thus looked at the current content of the game and spread it out a bit more to avoid that you are basically done and got more than you ever need once you leave your first planet. Some highlights of the new game start and rebalancing: * Updates to all crafting templates * Make Biofuel from Rotten Food and use it an alternative energy resource for your base and ship * Some objects are available later in the tech-tree for you to make them more valuable as loot earlier * Short-distance Warp Drive for Small Vessels * Metal plates are the basic material for everything metal related * Added armored concrete block 6.2 Resource Balancing The SP and MP scenarios have a new ore distribution to reflect the new template recipes. See the FAQ of the Template & Resource Balancing thread for more details. 6.3 Handheld Weapon Balancing 'For the first time, we are balancing the hand weapons in the game. The settings you experienced so far were a first attempt of how they could work but weren’t based on the limits of the game like view distance of objects etc. Some weapons had a damage output which was far over the top and not in a meaningful relation to all other weapons. Some highlights of the new game start and rebalancing: * Range of all weapons have been reduced or equalized. * Plasma and laser weapons now ignore atmospheric density * Added "bullet spread" to most weapons (except for laser weapons), bullet spread can be significantly reduced by using a sniper scope * Damage of all close-range weapons has been increased. * Damage for the shotgun has been altered so it’s devastating at very short range but much less effective at its max range; no sniper zoom with Shotguns anymore though - otherwise it would be overpowered * Damage for long-range weapons have been reduced. Their range is already their benefit. The headshot multiplier for the sniper rifle has been increased. * Nearly all weapon versions of the same kind (no matter if they are T1, T2 or epic) now have identical weapon ranges to ease up making a choice which weapon to use. Epic Weapons: We were also unhappy about the role of epic weapons in the current game. Once you got you preferred weapon as an epic version, there was basically no looking back to other weapon options and finding more epic weapons wasn’t very rewarding at all. Epic versions should act as temporary better versions of T2 weapons only - like a buff you can enjoy for a short time. * You can build your own “Enhanced” (formerly knowns as “epic”) weapons by upgrading a T2 weapon with a weapon kit; you have a choice now if you want to stick with your T2 weapon, which can be repaired, or upgrade it with another kit to an “enhanced” version, which is more powerful but won’t last forever as it can’t be repaired. Additionally Enhanced Weapons can still be found in ultra rare containers as usual. * Enhanced weapons and weapon kits can now be recycled in the Blue Print Factory * T2 weapons no longer need a weapon kit to be crafted ''6.4. Updated Templates for Ammunition:'' * Updated templates for ammo: using Promethium pellets instead of Magnesium so you have to worry about less different ores in the Early game * Replaced Energy Cells requirements for ammo with Promethium Pellets * Changed some Steel requirements for late game ammo ''6.5. Separated Constructor SV & HV:'' * The constructor for the HV and the constructor for the SV are two independent objects now. * If you prefer a more nomadic lifestyle before you leave the planet you have the option to build a small constructor on a HV with materials found on the starter planet now. * The small constructor SV and the small constructor HV can build the exact same items and objects at this point. * The SV version requires resources found in the the starter planet orbit or moon to build it though (at least in the default setting) ''7. Limit Spawn of Blueprints to Certain Locations:'' * We limited the spawning of blueprints via F2: for spawning a CV you need enough place on a base, for spawning SV, HV you need enough space on a base or CV > you cannot spawn anymore a CV, SV, HV in the middle of the nature. This is the first step towards a physical shipyard for spawning blueprints. * Blueprint spawn limit is only active in survival mode and can be de-activated via dedicated.yaml on servers (see 'GroundedStructureSpawn' in dedicated.yaml) ''8. Improved Offline Protection:'' * Added delay before OP is active ("ProtectDelay" defined in dedicated.yaml) * Turrets continue shooting but do not use ammo when OP is active * Increased distance at which offline protection shield can be seen from 150m to 400m * Prevent other players / structures activating OP in AntiGrief Area * Added new parameters AntiGriefDistancePvE and AntiGriefDistancePvP to dedicated.yaml * Improved visuals of offline protection shield * Multipayer server browser window now shows separate anti-grief distances for PvE and PvP modes * In Godmode invisible you are now able to place blocks within an OP protected area ''9. Improved Autominers:'' * Autominers are able deplete deposits now * Deposit-depleting Autominer calculates its efficiency via the remaining deposit size * Autominers can be configured in dedicated.yaml or Difficulty Settings whether they deplete the resource deposit or not ''10. Updated Preview when Spawning a Blueprint:'' * Show complete object when spawning Blueprint via F2 '''ADDITIONAL FEATURES and BUG FIXES Updated Grass: * Added new grass with more natural looks, higher render distance and better performance * If you have a slow PC, it's now possible to modify grass density without changing the render distance > see "Grass Density" under Video Options Updated Default SP Scenario: * Moon (Akua and Omicron): The atmospheric density is now nearly non-existent like space * Omicron / Masperon: The atmospheric density has been increased, reducing your effective weapon range and those of drones and POI turrets to around 50% to 60% of the weapon’s full range. * Omicron: You will start with Light Armor on all difficulty levels *# Moved portal to Taipane instance from to Aitis *# Reduced the amount of ore for Iron, Silicon, Copper and Promethium *# Removed the chance that resources spawn next to the wreckage building *# A Xenu alien robbed the wreckage building. There’s less starting loot in it now. *# Added the Ore Scanner as starting gear on Easy setting; also reduced Biofuel amount as starting gear on all difficulty settings on Omicron a bit *# Increased stock of drones * Akua: Added the Ore Scanner as Escape pod starting gear on Easy and Normal setting as well as to the "Fresh Start" setting * Ningues: Added white slimes * Eleon anniversary cake for every new game start Updated Default MP Scenario: * New MP only starter planet: Sienna (snow planet): Hard. This planet is subject to change - help us make this a real challenge -hard but fair! We are looking forward to your feedback here. * New MP only planet: Roggery (desert plant) in vicinity of Sienna * New MP only starter planet: Tallodar (temperate planet) - Easy in vicinity of Akua * Meteoroids fall from the sky when the main resource of planet drops below 60%. Each fills up the planet’s cache by 40% of the original amount * Added proper space playfield Aestus for Default MP (with regenerating resource asteroids and POIs) * Almost all POIs are regenerating in MP default scenario * Average amount of ore on each planet is 150% compared to the SP scenario Added new Instances / Missions for Default SP and MP Scenarios: * Top Gun Mission: fight in a fast paced battle with your SV against massive space drones and capture the Enemy Base to escape * Elemental Space Race: a PDA driven space race through 15 checkpoints with a big reward - in case you are fast enough and get rid of your Alien followers > thanks to RexXxus and sacredglade Added New Scenario: Battle Royal (thanks to RexXxus) * Fight alone, in COOP or in Multiplayer on a planet full of survival adventures. * Find guns, loot and vehicles along the way and watch out for Aliens or PvP interrupting your looting! * Reach the Stargate to escape from this cruel Battle Royale Planet * Thanks to: stalicZ, Savinwraith, ForgeDrake, Oldwhat'shisname, TiwBras, Morghain Saradyn, eliteace, Siren, Alaire, Korruption, Angel&Mari, midnight2six, Steph, Scyme, Maloghurst, ZoulouAlpha, Serptonius, Siege, barakoza, Fractalite Visuals / Sounds: * Increased strength of emissive on block textures * Improved transition orbit-planet: *# less clouds on planet *# bit more clouds in space and seen earlier, *# less fog on planet seen from orbit * Improved visuals of a planet's atmosphere seen from space * Integrated New Camera Effects: *# Frost: appears if suit temperature is below 15C *# Heat: appears if suit temperature is above 40C * Tweaked screen space reflection to have a less oily look on the hull reflection * Added new gun scope shader * Better visuals of asteroid field in space: smoother fading of fog * Reduced intensity of particle effect when mining with Drill T2 * Improved visuals of Pole Colliders * Added emissive to Alien Containers and tweaked grey color * Aloe Vera farming plant does not show wind movement anymore * Updated preview icons for growing plots Updated 3D Models: * Updated model for warp drive, warp drive tank CV, railing blocks, elevator block, capacitor, shutter windows, metal stairs, repair station, constructor mobile, flashlight, light lantern and light work 02 Additions: * Added texturable and colorable stair blocks: wood and concrete * Added curved stairs - left turning * Added Alien "Xeno Steel" that can be found on POIs as trophies * Added new crafting component: Xeno Substrate (you need this component to craft the Xeno Steel blocks) * Added Xeno Substrate to loot (eg Alien Container grey) * Added new alien textures for Xeno Steel GUI and HUD Update: * Visibility of HUD markers for enemy / other faction structures increased from 350m to 500m on planets * Added "Effective Range" to Weapon Info * Added slot information to Armor Hover info: shows which boosters are in which slots of the Armor * Added message when weapon has reached 0 durability * Removed mass display from all items where it does not matter for weight calculation * Limit map rotation in 3D map view * Changed display of estimated ore amount in HUD: now rounded the 100th amount of ore (not greater than the original value) * Instead of "current number of repairs" now display "number of repairs left" * Removed “Ammo Type” from weapon HUD * Do not display head multiplier anymore * Instead of "Eff.Range" now display "Current Range" in Weapon HUD Other Gameplay Changes: * Added Auto Mode to Furnace: Furnace has now full auto mode > auto-processing of ores into ingots. NOTE: you might need to re-place the furnace if you resume a previous game * Turrets Update: Adapted ranges of all turrets and mounted weapons to new atmo formula. We balanced it so that all turrets and mounted weapons have: *# same effective range on Akua as in Alpha 6 (Akua is the reference case) *# higher range on high-density planets *# lower range in space (subject to change) *# Please note that we are not done with turret updates yet. You can expect a complete rebalancing of turrets in the future * TechTree: Show which template can be crafted in which constructor * Drastically reduced chance of cobalt dropping in boulders (there’s plenty in the orbit and on the moon) * Added Rotten Food to templates (made from SeaWeed) in order to make Bio Fuel more accessible * Some re-arrangements of weapons in the tech tree (unlock points and unlock level) * Removed Core from targeting options (AI and turret) and added warp drive instead * Changed return rate of Multitool when deconstructing a block (T1: 30%, T2: 60%) * When withdrawing o2 / fuel you now obtain Large O2 Bottle and Fuel Cell. * Player gets full health after respawn (instead of 50% before) * HV drills and drill turrets can now mine/destroy any surface-rock * AI planet vessel: When PV is down, devices start to explode but own core can be placed to extend looting time * Removed warp drive and warp drive tank from crashed CVs and planet vessels * Improvement behavior of drone when it lost target * Drill mode: "terrain removal" mode removed from Drill T2 (it is not needed anymore because drill is now more powerful anyways) * Crushed Stone is now dropped by more terrain blocks. * New console command to spawn "guard area" drone type * Increased size of colliders on Spiders to make them easier to hit * Added more exact colliders for turret bases * Slightly increased visibility under water * Purified water now cures Bad Trip * Drill T1 now also picks up Crushed Stones automatically * Reduced food consumption when walking and running by 50% * Reduced the effect of atmospheric density; drones, mounted weapons, turrets and handheld weapons have a longer range as a result now * Zirax equipped with Laser guns shot up to 120m now * Reduced effect of height on temperature on planets by 20% * Set time until dropped empty container disappears from 60s to 30s * Reactivated “Predator” mode: cut down those trees with a minigun again PDA Update: * Added PDA log: all PDA output will be logged here to enable later lookup (To enable, set game start parameter: -dbflags=sge ) * PDA reward can now be XP, UP and levels (increase or set) in addition to known items * Implemented task start delay * Implemented GameOps, that is, the PDA can execute operations on player and playfield states. Possible operations are: *# Player Ops: Individual player stats, armor boost settings and status effects can be changed / executed *# Playfield Ops: SpawnDrone (around player or target structure to be attacked) and SpawnEnemy (around player) * Enhanced message format * Added task start and completed messages * Added pre-checking if PDA actions are already complete when they are activated * Simplified PDA console commands * Added switchable log output for PDA game events to support PDA testers and mission designers * Notification popup messages now use a specific PDA version (more space, located at bottom-center of screen) * Added check for spawning a Blueprint or any structure type * Allow InventoryEmptied to also work with NPC/looting * Enhanced InventoryContains check to also work for player inventory (use "Player" as inventory name) * BlocksRemoved can now optionally check for a Structure Name * Enhanced NearUnit check to work with fixed POI's, use the spawn name (not the Blueprint name) to specify the POI * Log a warning if a playfield contains no POI's at all and a NearUnit or NearPOI check is used in PDA * Prohibit auto-completion of PDA NearUnit actions if the specified POI and / or device cannot be found * Enhanced PDA to allow detection of a player being near a Resource Asteroid (which is a POI, near in space means distance <= 200m) * Added new check DeviceNamePowered that works with custom device names - please replace existing DevicePowered checks by this new variant (specify device names in "Names" and no longer in "Types") * DeviceNamePowered also works when device power state is changed via Control Panel or a signal Added possibility to use Fixed and Random mode independently in playfield.yaml: * You can now manually place eg a base at a special location (via Fixed mode) and at the same time let the POI distributor place other POIs randomly (via Random mode) Other Changes: * Reduced time between escape pod hits ground and fading to black by 0.5s * Changed "High" Quality shadows to only Manual Activation (ie they are not activated automatically anymore with Best setting) * Added new drill "DrillDebug" for faster drilling (only for testing in Creative - not available in Survival) * Improved: Since some players have problems with access rights we do a file system test write/delete to warn the player if a problem exists * Improved drop positions of items (backpack, drop container etc) to prevent them from flying through terrain * Improved local coop connection timing if you have slow internet access * Moved all terrain files (dll, xml, raw) into same folder. * Switch to half-res textures when RAM < 10 GB (<5 GB quarter, VRAM < 2GB half) * Group / Spawn name can now also be set for player SV's and HV's * When spawning a new structure it gets the name as listed in the Blueprint Library (in contrast to be simply named "Small Vessel (SV)", for example). If a Spawn name has been assigned, that one has priority, though. * Updated Localization Optimizations: * We integrated several optimizations to reduce micro stutters when flying over terrain and increase overall FPS * Major optimization by combining devices * Major performance optimization on Terrain * Overall optimization: reduced stuttering when flying over the terrain * Optimizations with threading * Memory optimization when sending chunks from server to client Updated Scenario: Invader vs Defender Scenario: * Replaced several planets with splatmap planets * Changed starter system resource distribution to fit recent gameplay update (no magnesium, no rare resources) * Invader & Defender starter systems are <15 AU away from next orbits (you can reach them with your SV warp drive) * Changed starter gear * Reworked a lot of POI distributions and add missing regenerate keys for them Updated Scenario: Dawn of Galaxy * Replaced Elia, Maiy, Moons and some other planets with new splatmap terrain * Changed some resource deposits due new gameplay changes (e.g. no Magnesium on Elia) * Added promethium pellets to Ex-7 Station due new requirement for ammunition receipt * Prepared new PDA additions (e.g. spawn Drones via PDA) POI Update: * Updated POI Abandoned Mine + Factory: thanks to Fractalite * Updated several other POIs + added a new POI: Mining Hub Updated internal references due to renaming of some items: If you are using a custom TraderConfig.ecf or PDA, you need to update the following names: * Pipes > Nanotubes * ReactorCore > CobaltAlloy * Cables > OpticalFiber * MetalComponents > MechanicalComponents * AdvancedCPU > Oscillator * ControlPanel > EnergyMatrix Bug Fixes: * Fixed: NPCs getting stuck sometimes in terrain * Fixed: Problem that creator ID for SV & HV starter blocks was already filled. * Fixed: Problem with spawning of AI Planet Vessel HQ (sometimes it spawned on top of other POIs) * Fixed: Signal toggle in Control Panel was not working in MP * Fixed: Problem with XP exploit in cases when you find NPCs that are stuck moving around at max render distance * Fixed: Problem that sometimes backpack was flying through terrain after dying (better backpack drop position) * Fixed: AlienBug03 can fire through thin wall blocks & Inward round slope * Fixed: Random resources may not appear in-game when too much deposits are already placed near POIs * Fixed: BAO Dion III Player Admin spawning randomly on Omicron sometimes under terrain or on top of other POI's * Fixed: Problem that Man on Moon mission could not be completed in MP * Fixed: Cutout box for POI: problem that the terrain cutout was very sharp for small POI * Fixed: Flare of flashlight was shining through player in 3rd person view * Fixed: Swamp golem still walking on the spot after being killed. * Fixed: Several blocks with mirror issues (Note: blocks that have left/right version still have mirror issues) * Fixed: Problem that when a door was open and the game continued, this door was shown as closed * Fixed: Problem with Fast Video Preset: in some circumstances, it is impossible to see contrasts - especially in buildings that use simple grey hull (SSAO is now set to on unless manually disabled) * Fixed: Plants sometimes floating in air after being placed: AloeVera, Durian, Kavae * Fixed: When the motorbike is folded it no longer appears on the map or minimap. * Fixed: Lootbox disintegrating into smaller boxes when pressing F twice in a row * Fixed: Only the 1st placed passenger seat allows free view any other passenger seats placed after do not allow free view * Fixed: Problem that some windows did not fully fit together (there were gaps when placing eg 4 round windows to make a circle-like shape) * Fixed: Updating blueprint to workshop is showing the wrong name in the update dialog * Fixed: Map marker is positioned at the wrong place when clicking outside of the checkbox * Fixed: MapMarker: Left-click select and right-click edit does not place a marker / or at the wrong place * Fixed: Problem with Map Markers when resource Y position get overridden by ground position - Fixed: Ambient sound is muted in some use cases * Fixed: POI-related Map Marker can be only edited ONCE on planet and NEVER in space a while in-session * Fixed: Orbit Markers not updating in some instances * Fixed: Problem that no snow particles were visible during Snow Light * Fixed: Problem that particle effect of texture and color tool was briefly active when tool was equipped * Fixed: NPC do not attack player anymore as soon as player enters cockpit * Fixed: Problem with Drone bases sometimes spawning below water * Fixed: Gaps / holes in terrain when entering a planet from space * Fixed: Texture artifacts on Food Processor and Constructor * Fixed: Some NPCs glow from distance * Fixed: Trying to place other blocks or devices on blocks that are just under water is not possible. * Fixed: Player armor: Multibooster COLD reduction works the wrong way * Fixed: Problem that armor stat "Cold" had the wrong Localization: it showed "Too Cold" * Fixed: Texture artifacts on Armor Locker (BA, CV) * Fixed: PDA error when using 'NearUnit' check without a Guiding statement * Fixed: Cockpit 6 does not trigger in Dawn of Galaxy scenario * Fixed: Constructor visual glitch. * Fixed: Problem with Tech Tree Scrolling when mouse is over an Empty Area * Fixed: Sound of Multitool stops after first removal * Fixed: Problem that sometimes the game was "hanging" in the loading screen * Fixed: Wrong step sound and particle effect was shown for some block textures * Fixed: Problem that top speed for some CV's is 115m/s & HV's could reach 40m/s. * Fixed: Issue with placing a symbol on Corner Long B. * Fixed: Strange color on Lizard Mule when far away * Fixed: Tooltips going off screen in some Aspect Ratios * Fixed: START NEW GAME saying "Deposit, deposit, deposit" in lower right info for some languages * Fixed: Problem that one face was missing for "Hull Armored" preview icon * Fixed: Several internal exceptions Quellen: Steam Empyrion News, Empyriononline.com Forum